Talk:Main Page
Our Logo Do you think it makes us come across as communists? 77.99.57.229 19:40, 22 January 2008 (EST) :Well, the red star is a symbol of socialism... so it might. --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- Elassint]] Hi! :) 09:37, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::Well yes, at least Uncyclopedia thinks so, but yes I think it should be changed, otherwise the far right and well, just the right, are going to start some sort of anti-communism thing against us. Ok that's paranoid, but what I mean is it opens us up to ridicule, and that could be avoided with a nice circle, for instance.--[[User:Liberal-Jasajo|Liberal- Jasajo]] Red, Star, everyone being equal , it's a little bit Socialist, but who cares? Liberal-DillyDally 06:33, 22 May 2008 (EDT) There's no absolute truth - it's all relative It's all relative. One cannot affirm that there is a single uppercase T Truth that is more valid than all the other truths that came from other cultural backgrounds; these backgrounds are not worse than our own, just different. A post-modernistic view will hold that each reality paradigm is equally valid, depending on the specific cultural context. To not have that in mind that would be eurocentristic/monotheistic, non-multiculturalistic, and would only serve the interests of the socio-economic elites, which is unfair. In the case of liberapedia, the reality whose truths matter most is the social reality, rather than things like economic reality, spiritual reality, bourgeoise-science reality or mathematical reality - paradigms whose truths may be socially harmful in so many ways. So I suggest to change the slogan "with 100% truth" to something like "100% accordingly with the social reality truth" (perhaps 99,99%). May contain also some truths of proletarian-science and even ecumenic science, whenever it's socially acceptable for the common good.--Liberal-Tovarisch 13:53, 23 January 2008 (EST) Bit Quiet Been a bit quiet here recently, anybody have any suggestions as to what should replace Bill Gates on the main page? Liberal-AJUK talk 05:48, 31 January 2008 (EST) :Even my post about it being quiet is dead! Liberal-AJUK talk 15:21, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::Well, what do you think should be on the main page? --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- Elassint]] Hi! :) 15:24, 3 February 2008 (EST) GRRRRRRR Come on I'm sick of this!!!!!!!!!!!! Make a bloody undo feature!!!!!!!!!! For christs sake!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Liberal-Ryan|Liberal-''' kjm.rt ]] 18:13, 1 February 2008 (EST) :We will have one in March. ::Oh, wait a sec, its '''May. Sigh. --Liberal- Elassint Hi! 19:07, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Update tonight Ok, so tonight I'm going to be getting the new hosting and updating the mediawiki software, I'll be taking a backup of the wiki here so there should be no problems with the wiki. I'll post after I've taken the backup and any new posts after that won't be on the next version. Not sure how long everything will take, might be a few days before everything is up and running 100% Liberal-WillH 22:14, 1 February 2008 (EST) :W00T! --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- Elassint]] Hi! :) 22:15, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::THANK YOU --[[User:Liberal-Ryan|Liberal-''' kjm.rt ]] 22:23, 1 February 2008 (EST) Say Goodbye to Liberapedia As we know it now anyway, it shall be reborn, bigger and better. Liberal-WillH 06:13, 2 February 2008 (EST) :I would ask a ton of questions, but i won't. But i do have one, when am I not going to access the site? --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 10:00, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::What you mean, all articles, images, this, that and eee gone? Or just crappy wiki software gone? --[[User:Liberal-Ryan|Liberal-''' kjm.rt ]] 00:41, 5 February 2008 (EST) First anniversary It will be this sites first anniversary on feb 28th, just thought I would give a heads up! Liberal-AJUK talk 16:34, 12 February 2008 (EST) :Yea i know, are we going to have a party or something? --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 16:42, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::Well it is tomorrow, I suggest that something is put on the main page to say so, and that Bill Gates gets replaced.Liberal-AJUK talk 18:54, 26 February 2008 (EST) Reversions Vs Contributions Looks like you're dealing with way more reversions than contributions. Bummer.Liberal-NitramNos 15:23, 20 February 2008 (EST) Democratic Debate Any Americans watching the big democratic debate? --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- Elassint]] Hi! :) 21:13, 26 February 2008 (EST) YES!!! I think we should have more on it on this site. Liberal-AJUK talk 13:15, 5 March 2008 (EST) We should have an account on youtube for administrators to access from here... Sorry to change Subject. -Retsam Template help Hello, how DO I get templates onto a page? Liberal-retsam! 17:46, 5 March 2008 (EST) :Place the name of the template (example: Template:Example) in two {'s then two }'s at the end (like this: ). The template must exist, so this will work: (that is the "Wikify" template) But this won't (you can tell because of the red link): Because the template doesn't exist, the red link appears in it's place, which when clicked, leads to the edit page for creating that non-existent template - something you'll learn a lot later :). --[[User:Liberal-Ryan|Liberal-''' Ryan ]] 02:24, 6 March 2008 (EST) 666 A day to remember. Nice catch Elassint! --Liberal-''' Ryan ''' 21:36, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :Sorry, the image was deleted because it is a screenshot of Windows XP without permission from Microsoft. Therefore it was a copyright violation. --[[User:Elassint| '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 19:41, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Blank section There is a space in the bottom right hand section of the main page. Perhaps we can think of something to fill the blank. Liberal-Barbara Shack 07:16, 15 March 2008 (EDT) Presidential campaign How about a box about the 2008 presidential election? like delegate counts or something LYRELLE :That would be great! --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- Elassint]] Hi! :) 16:01, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::And a really unflattering mug shot of John McCain -- Liberal-Lyrelle 16:07, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Looks cool. Liberal-Barbara Shack 18:19, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Someone, please, remove that image if they have ANY PROBLEM WITH IT AT ALL -- Liberal-Lyrelle 21:42, 16 March 2008 (EDT) How about making the presidential candidates into two columns? The Democrats can go underneath the donkey. The Republicans can go underneath the elephant. That way they take up less space and the two sides of the page will balance.Liberal-Barbara Shack 16:59, 18 March 2008 (EDT) Feel free to help out with the formatting, I really don't get the markup code used. Liberal-Lyrelle 17:51, 18 March 2008 (EDT) How about making the purple section saying, "Some Recent Content" Biggger. The purple section saying, "About Liberapedia" could also get a bit bigger. Then the purple at the bottom could be smaller and everything would balance.Liberal-Barbara Shack 17:32, 19 March 2008 (EDT) 800 Very close now, just 200 articles more to go! It's not that many more --Liberal-Lyra Belaqua 01:32, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :I would like us to get there before the end of the month. Liberal-AJUK talk 18:29, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Protected OK I fully protected this page again, do you think it should stay that way? Liberal-AJUK talk 19:47, 31 March 2008 (EDT) I'm taking over!! on the 1st April I have found a way to hack this site and take over, I shall block Elassint, he is a rubbish sysop because he blocks more trolls than me and he is a little whiny bitch! Liberal-AJUK talk 20:10, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :I dont mean to pry but WTF? can you give me check user then? :-) Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 20:23, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::Lol Ajuk --Liberal- simo 20:28, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Editable Main Page This needs a link to the main page. Main Page/Editable :Whats wrong with the Sandbox? Liberal-AJUK talk 19:34, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Why not bring back the "Comservapedia edits YOU" on the main page? L, L & PoH, L, L, & PH, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 12:49, 2 April 2008 (EDT) New main page I've proposed a new main page with "normal" colours and better placing of stuff, see User:Ryan/Main Page. --Liberal-Ryan 08:50, 3 April 2008 (EDT) That Communits flag will put people off!Liberal-Barbara Shack 04:21, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :I didn't put that there --Liberal-Ryan 06:49, 4 April 2008 (EDT) I've just suddenly thought. How about allowing the main page to be edited for an hour or so at a time. This can be done with a sysop around so the page can be protected fast if needed.Liberal-Barbara Shack 04:29, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yes we need a new main page, we need a featured article template, and I don't see why we need a permanent template devoted to the US election on the main page. When It comes to featured articles may I suggest Flat earth society as an article to work on their is a lot to go on and it can be really funny without making anything up. Ajuk 20:21, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Great idea! Let's have the Flat Earth Society. We need the US Election about half the time, I feel as many of our contributors are American.Barbara Shack 20:34, 3 June 2008 (UTC) My boredom has just benefited you! I was bored, so I created this wiki. Not sure if you will ever need it, but then again, you might! --Liberal-Liberapediapedia 17:24, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Thanks. You have benefited us a great deal. You gave me the chance to flame the enemies of LIberapedia. Now those regular attacks from enemies of Liberapedia have virtually stopped. If they restart I'll take out my flame gun again. By thanks for making me a sysop there. It's cool.Liberal-Barbara Shack 13:59, 1 May 2008 (EDT) Is it just me Is it just me or has the creation of new articles stalled a bit, I expected a speed up when we got close to 1k. Liberal-AJUK talk 06:11, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Question I notice this Wiki is a bit light and jokey, but to what extent is this? Liberal-DillyDally 06:35, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :It's mostly parody with a bit of seriousness. --Liberal-Ryan 07:52, 22 May 2008 (EDT) thanks Liberal-DillyDally 03:04, 23 May 2008 (EDT) WIKIA request Heads up people, a request has been made to Wikia, if anybody thinks that they can improve on it please do so. Liberal-AJUK talk 19:43, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :It has been accepted, do you know its is possible to stick with the more wikipedia style look on Wikia like Uncyclopedia does? Liberal-AJUK talk 06:36, 27 May 2008 (EDT) We've got the new Wiki! CONGRATULATIONS. Liberapedia.Liberal-Barbara Shack 07:18, 27 May 2008 (EDT) I've deleted references to Nazism over Matt Morris. With the move we may not have time to research his politics and if he isn't a Nazi the article was possibly libellous.Liberal-Barbara Shack 08:11, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Date for move Should we talk about setting a date for when we officially move to this new space. I think we do we should put notices on all regular users talk pages telling them to come over here. Ajuk 12:42, 1 June 2008 (UTC) I think over the weekend looks like a good idea. Then people have more time for things like looking at what is happening to Liberapedia. I suggest starting the move, Friday evening, 6th June or Friday evening, 13th June. If that's inconvenient Saturday or Sunday will do.Barbara Shack 20:44, 3 June 2008 (UTC) After the move we can reset the Main Page of Old Liberapedia and tell users to come here. That will bring us plenty of users and vandals. Alternatively we can put notices onto the talk pages of good users. That way we get most of the good users. We may overlook some. You're a sysop on Old Liberapedia. Can you protect everything there at one go. Protecting each page singly will be hard work. In the long run we should aim to have only one Wiki to protect. It's difficult to know what to do with Old Liberapedia as it belongs to WillH. I'm not sure what's possible or what's legal. Angela can advise. Remember Liberals believe in a mixed economy and respect private property. Barbara Shack 05:55, 4 June 2008 (UTC) After the move perhaps you and Elassint can sit down and protect 100 pages a day. That way after 10 days everything is protected.Barbara Shack 06:22, 4 June 2008 (UTC) : How would I protect everying in one go? Ajuk 12:18, 4 June 2008 (UTC) I don't know. If you don't know a way it probably has to be done page by page. Angela knows a great deal and can ask experts. Perhaps she can suggest something. Eventually we need to have one Wiki. You and Elassint shouldn't be protecting Old Liberapedia indefinitely. I think it's better if Old Liberapedia is locked at one go or page by page. I'd rather vandals don't mess Old Liberapedia and turn it into a bad advertisement for Liberalism. I'll contact Angela now.Barbara Shack 15:48, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :The old site isn't my site, so I can't shut it down, I may leave some notes of encouragement for people their to come here, but basically the site will be left running, I will probably go back their occasionally just to block vandals.Ajuk 21:27, 4 June 2008 (UTC) After you've moved you can protect all the Old Liberapedia articles against editing as well as against moving. There will be a notice on the Main Page telling users about the move so users who want to edit will know where to come. I protected all the articles in Elassint's Wiki after Kurgan messed it up. That worked. Unfortunately that will be a much longer job in the big Wiki.Barbara Shack 13:10, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Transferring material from Old Liberapedia to New Liberapedia will become steadily more difficult as the two become different. For that reason if nothing else I feel we should move within a month.Barbara Shack 06:58, 8 June 2008 (UTC) The Favicon Thoughts/opinions? Ajuk 22:53, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Its ok, but why is it not a star? --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 16:43, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think the star feeds the stereo type that all liberals are communists, and its too small. The picture of Karl Marx may feel bad stereotypes too. We've had it for several months. Let's change it.Barbara Shack 06:25, 21 June 2008 (UTC) I'm not American. I don't know how Americans react to Liberapedia. Left Space and Campaigns Wikia may be able to advise us. I haven’t had time to check them out. I hope those two understand Europe and the rest of the world as well as the United States.Barbara Shack 16:47, 17 June 2008 (UTC)